Family
by CrystalEssence
Summary: A short snippet of Yang And Weiss's morning routine. My attempt to try and get back into writing.Entry for day 2 of Freezerburn Week.


Family (Alt Title: You are my Sunshine)

Mornings were one of Yang Xiao Long's favorite parts of the day. She enjoyed the gentle silence that wove through her home like a comforting blanket. The dawn of a new day always meant the dawning of a day with endless possibilities. This potential that each day held made her body thrum with barely restrained excitement as she blinked herself awake.

She would rise early, before the first rays of dawn began to creep through the windows, and immediately head towards the fully stocked personal gym that was in the basement of her home. While she no longer participated in the more dangerous hunts that the hunters' guild had to offer, she still believed whole heartedly in the idea that a healthy body was a source of a healthy mind.

After working out for a good hour she would shower, make breakfast, about the dangerous and highly technical process of waking up her wife and children. A chorus of groans would normally be her response as she went from room to room and in the case of her wife, a thrown pillow that would smack against the wall next to the door with a soft _thuck._

"Gonna go call Rubes and get the lunches going, love you!" Yang called over her shoulder as she walked back down the hallway, away from their bedroom. A grumbled, half garbled response was the response she received ending in a resigned "I love you too, dolt." Which made Yang grin as bright as the early morning sun.

Ten minutes later, Yang stood at the center island of their large kitchen. Sliding a butter knife across slices of bread in the time honored tradition of PB&J sandwiches as she hummed along to the radio.

"So, how are the kids?" Ruby's tiny voice crackled out of the scroll that Yang cradled on her shoulder. Yang swung around and danced her way over to the refrigerator to grab some fruit to add to the lunches.

"They are doing great! Summer is doing great in her Atleasian language course, so much so that she can hold full conversations with Weiss. She is so excited to show Winter when we see her in a few weeks for the holidays. By the way, are you and the Belladonnas' still planning to come to Arlene's soccer game this weekend?"

"You know I wouldn't miss my favorite niece's game for the world. A raging death stalker couldn't even keep us away." Ruby chuckled mischievously and whispered conspiratorially to Yang. "I also bribed Sun to make sure that Blake's meeting were all moved."

"Jeez, what did you have to give him to convince him to do that?"

"Ah, nothing much. You know how Blake is, she could give Weiss a run for her lein when it comes to being a workaholic. We were worried about her, soooo we're gonna kidnap her. She thinks that we're only coming for the day, not the entire weekend."

"You and Sun are adorable, you know that?" Yang said with a chuckle as she put the finishing touches on the lunches, closing the lids on the lunch boxes with a satisfying _click_.

"Yep!" Ruby responded cheerily. "Oh jeez, look at the time. You've got to get your kids to school don't you?"

Suddenly, a loud crash emanated from the living room causing the blonde to wince. Moments later loud cries and barks could be heard from the room.

"Sounds like someone's gonna be in trouble." Ruby said, her voice carrying a hint of amusement as Yang let out a sigh.

"I should probably go check that out before Weiss does. Talk to you this weekend Rubes, give Sun and Blake our love."

"Will do!"

With that, Yang placed the scroll down on the kitchen counter and stepped over the baby gate that blocked their youngest entry to the kitchen and made her way to the living room. When she got to the archway that separated the dining room from the living room she stopped in her tracks. Mud tracks cris-crossed the room in various patterns. Some were made by smaller feet, while others were clearly made by a small dog.

Yang felt her eye twitch as her heart seemed to drop to her stomach. Gritting her teeth, she looked towards the source of the mess. In the center of the room, sat her middle child, Summer, caked in mud and sobbing hysterically. Summer Schnee was the spitting image of her mother, white hair and blue eyes and at 9 year old had the attitude to match. While her younger sister cried, her oldest was trying to stealthy sneak out of the room, family dog in tow.

"Arlene Schnee" Yang began in her best stern voice, she had been working on it and was satisfied that it at least sounded properly severe. The platinum haired child and the white brown corgi stopped dead in their tracks. Slowly, the 13 year old turned, revealing that her jeans and t-shirt were covered in just as much mud as her sister. Arlene did her best to smile as her bright lavender eyes tried their best to look anywhere but at her mother.

"Umm…Hi mama, how's it hanging?" Yang sighed and stepped forward to scoop up her other child. Summer buried her face into the crook of Yang's neck and her cries slowly began to calm down until they became no more than muffled whimpers.

"Arlene, want to tell me why the living room looks like it just had a herd of Griimm run through it?"

"Well, you see, the funny thing about that is um." Arlene stuttered, eyes darting around clearly trying to figure out if she could make a run for it. Yang raised an eyebrow and shook her head slightly.

"Um what?"

"Give me a sec, I'm thinking."

Yang had to bite back a snort. Arlene was most definitely her daughter. A fact that Weiss never let her forget.

"She let Drei Inside, even though Mommy said not too! I tried to tell her that we were going to get in trouble but she didn't listen." Came Summer's high pitched squeal from her place in Yang's arms, causing the blonde to nearly smirk. In the same way that Arlene was most definitely Yang's daughter, Summer was most definitely Weiss's. Arlene's eyes widened and she gasped out loud before jumping to her defense.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Traitor!"

"Am Not!"

"Are too!"

"Ok, settle down you two!"

 _Clack, Clack, Clack_

The trio froze as the sound of the clicking heels coming down the stairs and slowly, they turned to see Weiss standing in the doorway. She was dressed for work, smart blue business suit impeccably tailored to her form. In one hand she held her briefcase and in the other arm she cradled their youngest child Nicholas who stared at the scene before him with all the interest a three year old could muster. His eyes sparkling with a toddles amusement, his mother's eyes were the opposite, cool and flat.

"Arlene?"

"Y-Yes Mom?"

"Take your sister, go wash the mud out of your hair, and get ready for school. Quickly, or you will be late."

Arlene visibly sagged with relief, thinking the worst was avoided. She nodded enthusiastically and began to walk towards Yang who set down Summer is a swift motion. Taking her sisters hand, she began to lead her towards the stairs as quickly as she could without appearing as though she was running.

"And no video games for a week." Arlene started and whirled around to look up at her mother, eyes wide with panic. Weiss stared back with all the pity of an executioner, an eyebrow raised in contempt.

"But Mom!"

"Ah ah ah, no buts, Arlene. Maybe the lack of distraction will help you remember that when your Mama and I tell you not to do something we mean it, now go or you're going to be late."

"Yes mom" Arlene groaned out.

"None of the sass, or I will be sure to tell Aunt Ruby not to bring you any cookies this weekend"

Arlene visibly paled and was quick to screw her mouth tightly into a small pout. Without another word Alrene led her sister up the stairs, careful not to stomp her feet as she knew what that act of defiance would bring down on her.

Once the two were out of sight, Yang chuckled under her breath as she stepped forward to wrap Weiss and Nicholas into a soft hug. It was still a marvel to Yang that Weiss no longer tensed at the slightest human contact. Instead, the smaller woman simply melted into the embrace, resting her head lightly on the blondes shoulder as she let out a soft sigh of contentment.

"Sorry about the mess." She whispered into Weiss's hair. The former heiress looked up at her wife and shook her head, a soft smile spreading across her face.

"Kids will be kids. I would much rather they have fun making a mess than any alternative. Besides, it is just a little mud. "

Yang's grin broadened. Weiss had certainly come such a long way from scolding her team for every misstep. Yang recalled how nervous they had been when Arlene was born. They had both come from families' where their biological mothers had abandoned them, Yang's physically, Weiss's emotionally. They had resolved themselves to do better, to be there for their children in the ways that their mothers had not been but there had been that lingering doubt and fear that history would repeat itself. All in all, Yang liked to think they had done a pretty good job so far.

A soft giggle from the youngest member of their little family caused the two to pull apart enough to look down into the pale blue eyes of Nicholas.

"Mama!" Nicholas squealed and held out his arms and launched himself out of Weiss's arms to cling to Yang's chest. The blonde laughed and wrapped her arms around the squirming child.

"Hey there little guy, have you been a good boy for Mommy?"

"I help Mommy dress. She pretty now!"

"Your mother is always pretty

"She's super pretty!"

Yang's gaze slid to Weiss again, who was gazing at the two with a look of adoration with a small smile playing across her features. Yang always thought Weiss was absolutely beautiful, inside and out. But put her around her family and she was positively angelic.

"That she is."

Blue eyes flicked up to meet lilac orbs before a reddening blush began to spread across the white haired woman's face. Yang grinned and then she lifted Nicholas up so that he was level with her face. The blonde leaned in and gave his cheek a big, wet, raspberry. The child squealed, squirming in his mother's arms as the room became filled with giggles. Yang could have done this all day but sadly a small beeping sound cut through the giggles. Weiss glanced down and moved to shut off the alarm on her wristwatch.

"Okay Nicholas, it is time to go to daycare. Mama will be picking you up later."

Nicholas gave Yang a tight hug before allowing himself to be given back over to his other parent. Weiss walked towards the door, Yang in tow. When she reached the entry way to their home, Weiss turned to Yang and stared at her intently for several long seconds. Yang smiled and leaned down and Weiss moved forward to press her lips softly against the blondes. The two stayed like that for another moment, enjoying the closeness of the other. They reluctantly pulled apart as the alarm on Weiss's watch began to beep once more.

Weiss met Yang's eyes and gave her a soft smile. Putting down her briefcase so that she could clasp the Blonde's hand in her own.

"I love you."

The way Weiss said those words never failed to make Yang's heart flutter. It wasn't just a phrase or a term of endearment when she said them in this way. Weiss always made it sound like she was making a declaration, a statement of a fact. Yang felt her face heat up as she leaned down and kissed Weiss again. Pulling away after just a moment to give the white haired woman a bright smile.

"I love you too. Have a good day, snowflake."

"You too, sunshine."

Yang stood in the doorway of their home until Weiss had pulled out of the driveway and had turned the corner, out of sight. With a happy sigh, the blonde went back into her home to make sure her children were ready for school.

 _AN: Hi there! This is just a little something that I whipped up in response to Freezerburn week! Technically family is the prompt for tomorrow but, my wi-fi connection is pretty touch and go at this time so I thought I would upload it while I can. I do hope you enjoy! Please like and leave a review!_


End file.
